En español se dice Abismo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Cuando Rize viene por las noches, pronuncian sus nombres las estrellas que hasta entonces se creían anónimas. ADV: Crack. ¿PWP?


**Renuncia:** TG pertenece a Sui Ishida y DW a Jinsei Kataoka y Kazuma Kondou.

 **Prompt:** #011 [Los festivos cómplices; fandom_insano]

 **Advertencia:** Semi-AU (fusión de los dos mangas). OoC. Muy weirdo (¿?)

 **N/A:** culpo enteramente a **Sul Kuznetsov** que me hizo shippear esta pareja *susurro, susurro* y llorar porque los crossovers de estas series son magnos con M mayúscula. OBviamente le dedico esta cosa rara a ella, y me disculpo por adelantado por el Ayato/Eto que le daré luego (?)

* * *

 **C** uando Rize viene por las noches, pronuncian sus nombres las estrellas que hasta entonces se creían anónimas.

(Senji la ve llegar, por los recovecos de la prisión y el pabellón G; camina como reina con corona de espinas directo a su trono de huesos, contonea las caderas al ritmo de un blues insonoro y muestra los dientes pulcros y ordenados en una sonrisa ladeada y pecaminosa que con sólo mirarla le provoca ruborizarse).

Trae las faldas largas, un manto interestelar, y el cabello elegantemente recogido con un listón de viseras, además. Ella nunca dice por favor ni gracias y Senji entiende que actúa con educada crueldad. Como abriéndole —con permiso— las entrañas a un incauto cualesquiera, es– (esta ave carroñera y hermosa) obscena.

El mero hecho de pensarla ya es naufragar en el escándalo. Y Senji tiene demasiadas deudas, demasiados arrepentimientos, y pocos cortes perfectos.

Pero–

Rize Kamishiro es como terciopelo. Engañosamente suave al tacto.

(y le gusta clavarle sus uñas en la piel hasta que él sangre).

— El rojo te queda bien Senji-kun —ríe ella—. ¿Lo sabías?

Senji no lo sabe. Cuando Rize viene de intrusa en Deadman Wonderland, escabulléndose cual pesadilla retorcida con aliento de flores marchitas, no consigue pensar del todo bien. Rize se cuela por las ventanas evadiendo la seguridad, o por las puertas entreabiertas igual que un par de labios exhalando un último aliento después de ser triturados a besos y mordiscos.

Rize se relame la boca, hambrienta, y Senji no hace el esfuerzo de evitarla, pues no tiene caso, ya que–

(yo soy un monstruo enfundado en traje de humano,

y ella un demonio, es inútil intentar escapar).

De nada sirve sonreír socarrón, aparentando no sudar por cada poro, que se derrite ante sus ojos de infierno que pasan de violeta a escarlata en un santiamén. Y es que él se infringe un corte y brota la rama del pecado, cuchillas que tocan de más o de menos la carne hirviendo en deseo (de Rize) y laceran el romanticismo. Pero ella no necesita lastimarse, prefiere herir a los demás y le basta una orden para que broten sinuosos tentáculos de fuego del fondo del mar de sus faldas.

—él debe evitar ponerse nervioso por esas prendas que ocultan la escalera al Averno, larga escalera—.

Si la toca es seguro que morirá en el paraíso. Más Deadman Wonderland no posee tanta bondad en sus paredes que respiran, cascadas y divertidas en el sufrimiento ajeno.

(y pensándolo con detenimiento esa cárcel es como ella, ambas peligrosas y ladronas de libertad).

Le tironea las mejillas porque Rize anhela comerlo.

— Tu mera sangre es deliciosa, me llena de placer. ¿A qué sabrá el resto de tu cuerpo? —Inquiere.

No obstante Senji tiene suficientes modales y demasiada vergüenza y le tiemblan sus venas ante esas insinuaciones descaradas y superfluas. Sólo en ese momento se aparta de ella, moldeando el juego de tira y afloja a su antojo y regocijando a Rize un poco más.

«Un poco más y te besaré los pulmones y lameré tus costillas, cariño. Espérame paciente».

No debe preguntar por qué.

Por qué Rize llega a ese lugar, teniendo tantos otros donde causar desorden.

—pues es donde tú estás, y te quiero a ti Senji-kun.

Así que deja que sacie este apetito voraz devorando tu sumisión hosca, ¿ _sí_?—.

De pronto ella se pinta en (a ha ha) carcajadas. Le tiene justo donde lo quiere, en la punta de su lengua, a nada de caer en el pozo profundo de su garganta.

(esa con rincones húmedos y manos que se encuentran y).

Sin duda a Rize le fascinan los chicos que esconden misterios tras un parche en el ojo. Aunque Senji no está al tanto de ese detalle. Y exceptuando que él es un hombre no un chico, y aquello conlleva a un espiral de decadencia donde se tira sin miramientos hasta el fondo, sacrificándose, que no es una persona cobarde, incluso si se trata de esa mujer.

Es todo Romper—Subyugar—Alimentarse.

(y es que tú, yo, nosotros

–nunca estuvimos aquí).

Y Senji respira un entrecortado:

— Ka-mi-shi-ro.

Pero sin atreverse a doblegarse ante ella. Eso no.

Están hechos ambos de injurias, no obstante–

(Hay un desparrame violento, encías que chocan en un baile, y Senji consigue hacerse imponer y murmurarle: Soy el fin de tu mundo; más Rize le sonríe enigmática y le contesta: Demuéstramelo Senji-kun, porque no ella teme algo de diversión nocturna o diurna o a la mitad de la tarde inclusive, y Senji nunca ha rechazado un desafío,

menos de tan alto calibre y con tan digno oponente).

Aunque fallezca y renazca con esos cantos de Musa que Rize le da entretanto, le sigue el juego a Rize, quien —a ha ha— se balancea como una viga suelta en el marco de su conciencia, a punto de soltarse y quebrarse en mil fragmentos de vidrio seductor. Rize, la que lo busca siempre, y le encuentra también.

Puesto que ella podría hacerle un corte perfecto,

en su ventrículo izquierdo,

y él no opondría resistencia alguna al pisotear por equivocación las manos de flor de ella, un dulce acónito. Es que Rize es el fantasma dentro de su cabeza. Ese que se ríe a causa de sus desgracias, oh, cómo ríe.

(y tilita la sangre de Senji, manchándole el vestido a ella).

—las heridas que se otorgan mutuamente son poesía envenenada—.


End file.
